Getting Too Close
by RoxasXIII
Summary: What happens when poor Naruto gets a little too close to the truth revolving around Sasuke's current wounds? SasuNaru. Oneshot. Yaoi. First fanfiction, first yaoi attempt.


The awkwardness between them hadn't dissipated any through the week Sasuke had returned. Naruto couldn't say he was all too surprised, considering Sasuke now had to share an apartment with him until another affordable one was moved out of. Even with the support of Tsunade and whatever his friends were willing to donate, everyone figured waiting was a simpler option.

He was still as un-talkative as ever, in some ways that same cold-hearted Uchiha from the beginning of Team Seven. And in some ways-- completely different. He snapped more easily, had no patience for annoyances, and was even more distant at this point. Naruto and Sasuke's personalities had always clashed, but it was beginning to become ridicules.

"Eh, Sasuke?" Naruto muttered to try and get the darker haired shinobi's attention. Sasuke remained sitting near one of the few windowsills in the apartment, watching the dark evening sky, bandages still scattered on the taller boy's form, wounds from a battle he didn't seem to want to talk about. From a battle were Naruto and Sakura found him unconscious, thus why he was even in Konoha again at all.

"Are you going to stare out that damn thing all night or what!" Naruto asked impatiently, seeing Sasuke in such a inactive mood made him upset for some reason. Sasuke's eyelids closed further, pressed into a glare at the glass in front of him, but directed at the annoying blonde.

"Jeez..." Naruto sighed in frustration. "Well if you want to take a shower, claim it or I will." Watching Sasuke intently for a reaction of some sort, none was given. Naruto was sure he had gotten him! For someone who seemed so hygienic like Sasuke, he was sure the boy might want one. Naruto's shower took far to long to heat up enough water for two bathing sessions... Ah well, Sasuke's loss. Growling at his failure to move the Uchiha, Naruto disappeared from the bedroom the Kyuubi boy had let Sasuke take over-- at least until he was enough of an ass for Naruto to attempt to kick him out.

Several minutes later the blonde had emerged from the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist, tanned skin damp still. A yawn was given and he walked back to the bedroom. Poking his head in the door he made a small noise, trying to get Sasuke's attention again. "Alright, you lost the shower, you wanna' loose your meal too?" Naruto asked, the dark haired shinobi was not going to get anything unless he said something, dammit! Naruto was determined!

Determination however, failed in this case. Sasuke said nothing, didn't even move to give his oh-so-common glare. "Humph!" Naruto snorted in anger as he shut the bedroom door violently and walked out to the kitchen. Predictably, the boy opened his cab nits to find several instant ramen cups. Even after all these years the boy still didn't get sick of the sweet taste of instant noodles!

Filling a thermos looking machine with water and setting it on the counter, he plugged it into the wall and pressed the on switch, waiting for the water to heat up inside of it. After a minute or two he cracked open the instant noodle cup to pour the heated contents into the Styrofoam container. Sighing, he grabbed a set of disposable chopsticks from the cab nit and lifted himself up to sit on the counter. By now most of his body was dry, though his hair was still weighed down from the recent shower session. Swirling the noodles with the chopsticks his eyes suddenly darted up in surprise, to see a dark haired boy in front of him.

Inhaling sharply he growled. "Why the hell can't you just appear like a normal person?" Naruto yelled, upset to be caught off guard by his rival.

Staring towards the bandage on Sasuke's cheek he sighed again. "You want to explain why you were laying unconscious, wounded, and in the middle of nowhere yet?" Naruto prodded. No response. Damn he was getting annoying. "Was it... Itachi or something?" Naruto was now just randomly guessing reasons. He doubted some random shinobi could beat Sasuke now, it had to be someone powerful, right?

Sasuke's eyes drifted from Naruto's eyes to the Styrofoam cup in his hand. Rolling his eyes Naruto grunted in annoyance. "Here, jeez. You look rather pathetic looking at it like some stray, Sasuke." He mumbled holding out the cup, it's not like he didn't have plenty to go around.

Suddenly Sasuke's hand swung in front of him, violently knocking the ramen cup from Naruto's hand and to the side, making the flavored water splatter on the wall nearby and then to the floor. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" Naruto yelled. He was used to Sasuke being an ass, but this was just frustrating!

"Last time I checked it was Sakura's job to be nosy." Sasuke said softly, as soft as the Uchiha's tone could go, there was no hiss. It was like he was talking casually, like his violent action had never occurred. Dark eyes were set in a glare still, piercing the blue eyes of Naruto in a almost threatening gesture.

"Well sorry if I want to know what happened to my friend when I find him beat to hell in some random area!" Naruto argued, making the Uchiha smirk.

"Already using the term _friend_ again, dobe?" Sasuke hissed, as if telling Naruto then and there that he had no intentions of being such.

"Already using the term _dobe_, Sasuke?" Naruto hissed back, eyes of both boys narrowing at each other. "Not that it will matter to you, but I never stopped calling you a friend or teammate, even when you were gone." He added with a growl.

"Che." Sasuke smirked still, only to fade into a frown at Naruto's next words.

"I'm getting too close to the truth, huh? That's why your arguing like this, right!" Naruto prodded. "Figures, you can't fight someone like that alon--!" Suddenly choking on his own words he noticed a pale hand clenching his throat. Sharingan staring at him, now only an inch from his own orbs. Nose to nose with his long-term rival.

"Stop assuming things." Sasuke said, having to suppress saying 'dobe' at the end of the sentence.

Naruto's shocked expression stayed, creating a stare off between the two. Well didn't this bring back memories? Like a certain time were some idiot bumped Naruto right into a kiss with this bastard! At that thought Naruto jerked his head back, ripping his neck from Sasuke's grip-- only to be rewarded with a thwack of the head against the wall behind him.

"Ah!" Naruto yelped in pain as hands moved to hold his head, blushing in embarrassment. As soon as his hands lifted from his sides however, pale ones captured them and suddenly pinned them harshly against the wall, tight grip making Naruto cringe in faint pain. "What is your problem?" Naruto yelled. The eyes of the sharingan had at some point disappeared, leaving him to stare into a black abyss.

"You, apparently." Typical sarcastic answer from Sasuke... However, one hand let go of his wrist and grabbed the back of Naruto's neck, fingers being entangled in short blonde strands. Forcing the boy's head forward the few inches that needed to fill the gab between them, Sasuke's lips were pressed forcibly onto Naruto's. It wasn't gentle, wasn't sweet, and wasn't loving. But it wasn't uncaring either. Still-- Where the hell did this come from!

Naruto instinctively attempted to jerk his head back in his surprise, but Sasuke's hand prevented such. And because of that surprised reaction, Naruto made the mistake in opening his mouth when he gave out a sharp gasp.

Tongue pried passed by rows of white teeth, flicking his against Naruto's. Eyes wide from surprise and confusion, the one hand that was allowed mobility shoved harshly at Sasuke's chest. The Uchiha wasn't all that phased, his mouth just was forced to leave Naruto's for a quick section before he quickly returned to it. Though by now, the blonde's mouth was closed tightly, too scared to talk and risk a replay of what had just happened.

The hand entwined in Naruto's hair took the strands harshly in his fingers, slowly pulling his head so Sasuke was currently looking at the side of his face. Now that the Kyuubi boy was confident Sasuke was no going for his mouth anymore he was able to yelp at his hair being tugged at. "Wh--Where did this come from! Get o-ff!" Another shove with one hand and Sasuke grunted in annoyance.

"Shut up, dobe." He simply muttered lips then pressed firmly to the skin at Naruto's neck. This made the blonde try and jerk his head away again and Sasuke had to hold harshly to his hairs to keep him from escaping... Making Naruto intake air in a pained gesture. Hot wet tongue glided over the tan skin of the Kyuubi boy's neck.

Naruto, confused, unanswered, surprised, and now cursing himself for reacting to these charades, at least in his pants... Err... under his towel. Cursing himself again for not yelling at Sasuke further, and cursing himself AGAIN for not fighting against him harder. He was a shinobi, it wouldn't be -that- hard to get Sasuke off of him if he wanted. Wait-- did that mean he didn't want to? A blush formed on the blonde's cheeks and his eyes closed in a sort of embarrassment upon thinking that. Thinking the very thing Sasuke predicted he would.

Sasuke's tongue was now at his collarbone, teeth gently teasing his skin. A shudder involuntarily racked Naruto's body, able to feel Sasuke's lip entwine into a smirk on his flesh, making him blush a deeper shade of red.

His lips parted from his collarbone for a moment, and Naruto strained to see what Sasuke was doing, which was difficult, seeing as his head was pulled in a different direction. Suddenly Naruto gasped loudly and arched his back unawarely as a tongue danced around his left nipple. "Ah!" Naruto couldn't help but let out a noise of some sort, able to tell that now... he was fully erect.

Sasuke's lifted his head up, purposefully neglecting Naruto's other nipple to create a small whimper from the boy. Leaning over the counter a bit, his mouth pressed to the shell of Naruto's ear. "Don't deny these feelings, dobe." He whispered-- taunted into his ear. His other hand released the trapped wrist, teeth then nibbling at her earlobe, being rewarded another shiver from Naruto's body... The hand that had released the Kyuubi's wrist suddenly touched a bare knee, fingers trailing up his thigh.

Panicked, Naruto snatched he hand and restrained it. "I told you not too." Sasuke whispered again in his ear. Making Naruto blush further-- if that was possible. Still, he didn't let go. Suddenly Naruto jerked violently, feeling a somewhat cold hand grabbing his erection. "I have two hands, dobe." He teased, Naruto's eyes open again due to the surprise.

Squeezing gently at Naruto's erection under the towel, a smirk was pressed to his ear, making Naruto choke on any protests he might have. The blonde let go the hand he had futilely retrained earlier, both hands working to hold himself up as he leaned back slightly. Sasuke lifted his head again and forced another bruising kiss onto Naruto. However, this time the Kyuubi boy complied and opened his mouth for Sasuke's prying tongue, both of theirs fighting against each other.

Sasuke's hands began to move on Naruto's throbbing erection, making the blonde grunt and moan quietly into his mouth. For one reason or the other, Sasuke found all of Naruto's movements and noises very amusing in this situation, so it grew hard not to smirk as they violently fought with lips and tongues.

Squeezing harder, moving faster, it was only a matter of time before _poor_ Naruto couldn't stand this any longer. As soon as Sasuke moved back to the blonde's neck, Naruto inevitably let out another suppressed moan, jerking his hips up, and releasing his seed, which managed to splatter onto the stomach of the Uchiha's high collared shirt, some dripping back onto the blonde's abs.

Panting wildly, Sasuke's lips laid motionless at the side of his neck, a much softer pant also coming from his mouth from excitement almost. "Get on your stomach." By that he meant of course, get your stomach on the counter. Naruto wasn't clueless, he knew what Sasuke was expecting of him. And truthfully he was hesitating to do anything further. Sasuke let go of his now uncovered dick, which in his jerks had loosened the towels grip of Naruto's hips, and eventually come off completely.

Sasuke removed his shirt, but only due to the fact it had been splattered in Naruto's seed. You could now see the bandage on his shoulder and chest, the ones in which Tsunade and Sakura could not completely heal at the time.

Noticing Naruto's hesitations, one of Sasuke's hands grabbed a bare hip of the tanner boy, making Naruto blink in confusion. "Wha--?" His question was answered when the other hand took his limb member and leant his body over enough for his tongue to dart out and tease the slit of it... Picking up the small droplets of come left from Naruto's past orgasm.

"AH!" Naruto yelped, eyes closed tightly as his hand came to his mouth, teeth gently biting at his knuckle. Teasing further, Sasuke managed to bring the spent member back to life Finally, the dark haired boy took the erection fully into his mouth, making Naruto pant deeply again, skin damp now with sweat. However, Sasuke pulled away only moments later, kissing Naruto predictably hard again, he whispered huskily... "Get on your stomach." Sasuke repeated.

This time, as soon as Sasuke backed away, Naruto followed, getting back onto weak limbs and turning, laying his stomach on the cold counter top, ass displayed for Sasuke who moved behind him, not removing his shorts just yet, reaching up as fingers gently rubbed Naruto's lips, the blonde catching on and opening his mouth, letting two fingers into his mouth, as he twirled his tongue around them.

Pulling his hand away from Naruto's face, his other hand held the Kyuubi boy's hip. The hand with the now slick fingers moved to his ass, tips of his digits gently prodding Naruto's entrance. Without warning, a finger entered past the tight ring, making Naruto lean forward... mouth open as he made a soft uncomfortable noise. It's not like Naruto wasn't used to pain, all Shinobi should be familiar with such. However, as another finger was added, his eyes slammed shut and the fists near his head clenched tightly.

Fingers moved as if searching for something inside of him, suddenly the blonde groaned in a strange pleasure. Sasuke instantly ran his fingers over the spot that caused the reaction, and he was given another groan. Smirking again, Sasuke pulled down the white shorts that we always seemed to wear and kicked them off his legs.

Bracing himself, Naruto clenched his eyes shut even further and held his breath, Sasuke's erection positioned at his entrance as his fingers had. Again, there was no warning... And a yell of sorts emitted from Naruto as Sasuke forced his hips forward, erection now buried in Naruto.

Both panting now, Sasuke began to move, within a few thrusts, the discomfort and pain seemed to disappear, being replaced with awkward pleasure. "Ah!" Naruto panted as that spot seemed to be run over again.. And again... And again. His erection throbbed and was begging for another release, and Sasuke clenched tighter and tighter with every trust onto Naruto's hips.

Hot white liquid came from Naruto's erection yet again, being splashed on the floor, barely able to catch his breath as Sasuke quickly darted in and out of Naruto's entrance... Suddenly pausing as everything clenched, releasing into Naruto. Pulling away and still panting, beaded with sweat, Sasuke grabbed Naruto and dragged him into a fall with himself... Both collapsing to the floor, and before they knew it, falling into a deep sleep.

Naruto, ended up waking up in his bed-- not where he had fallen asleep. At first, there was the thought that maybe had been a dream, however... There were two things that suggested otherwise. One, he had no clothes and was sore... And two, Sasuke had no clothes and was next to him. Sasuke happened to be awake however, and looking out the window.

"Not that again!" Naruto yelled angrily.

"What?" Sasuke looked back to the blonde.

"Don't you dare start moping around the house again after all of that!"

"After all of what?" Sasuke asked raising a brow and smirking.

Naruto blushed. "DAMN YOU SASUKE! YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

Sasuke.. The leaned over to steal a kiss from Naruto... And out of all the kisses he had ever received from Sasuke, that was definably as gentle and tender as they get. "Heh, I missed those kind of reactions, dobe."


End file.
